The Not-So-Normal Academy
by RandomShipper4Eva
Summary: This un-normal academy is filled with weirdos that are strong on the inside. A Fanfiction mainly about NaLu, with some GaLe, Jerza & Gruvia. Also, Lisanna is not mean in this, some swearing and a bit, just a bit of sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first story. And i've decided it to be NaLu. (Fairy Tail Characters are owned by Hiro Mashima)**

 **And no, lisanna is not a bitch in this story.**

 **I was inspired by ChocoChipCookie, check out her story '1095 Days of NaLu'**

 **Additional Ships: GaLe, Jerza & Gruvia.**

 **(Has a little chatroom in it, too)**

 _Lucy's POV_

I wake up to the sound of my mother shouting.

"Lucy, Get up! I made you breakfast!" she yells.

"Coming!" I'd groan before getting out of bed, i have a throbbing pain in the back of my head and get up to go get dressed. As i look in my mirrored wardrobe, I take a peek at my sleepy self. Messy Golden Hair, Blue pajamas, and there's my stuffed dog in my arms, I didn't even realise it. I throw the stuffed dog on my bed and open the wardrobe, then pick up the school uniform. "It's nice..i guess" i mumble to myself. As i put it on, my mother nags me yet again, i reply the same. I brush my hair and put it up to the left side a bit, with a blue ribbon. I rush downstairs to eat my breakfast. As soon as i'm done, I rush to my school

 **At Lucy's School**

I pant, and feel my heart beat fast because i ran all the way to school.

"Hey Luce! You alright?" the salmon-haired boy asks

"Yeah, i'm fine." i'd reply with pants in between. We start walking to our class. A few jokes in there. This boy is Natsu Dragneel, he usually wears a white scaly scarf around his neck.聽 _Maybe natsu is a little c- WHAT AM I SAYING!?_ 聽the thought brings a blush on my face and i turn away flushed. "We're here!" Natsu says happily, with a wide toothy grin. "Let's go." We sit down next to each other and wait for our teacher.

 _Recess Break_

"Hey guys." Levy says calmly while sitting down with her food. Everyone says hi, except for me, because i have food in my mouth already. I swallow the food and cheerfully reply "Hey Levy! Did you get my message from chatroom last night?" Everyone looks confused, then she nods. "We're having a sleep-over. NO BOYS ALLOWED." Levy says, a bit harsh on the end. Then i hear the boys groan "Aww, Cm'on Levy.." Gajeel says discouraged. "Don't be so mean" Gray follows. "Sorry. Rules are rules" Erza says, while ending it with "Got a problem?" The two boys cower in fear "N-No Ma'am!"

 **That's the end of Chapter one. I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alri**_ **ght, nothing to say here so...**

 **Let** **'s go to the story!**

 **3** **rd** **person**

The girls are talking about it when Natsu is pushed by someone unknown and falls ontop of Lucy. They both turn red and get up quickly.

"WHO DID THAT?!" they both scream.

Everyone starts laughing. Lucy sighs annoyed and hears the class bell ring.

"Well, I'll see you later , whoever pushed me, you're the person I hate most today!" he ends embarrased, but happy on the inside. Lisanna looks sad but quickly turns back to normal before anyone realizes.

 **During Last lesson before the home bell rings (Math)**

Natsu passes Gray a note. He picks it up and reads it 'What's 1+1?'

the teacher sees and picks it up

"Fullbuster, what is this? I'm going to read it now. 'What's 1+1'..? Gray, I am disappointed. I will see you after school.

Their class burst into laughter and Natsu exclaims

"Ohh I got you good ice-freak!".

 **After School**

Gray almost walks out the door, when the teacher's voice stops him.

"Gray. Where are you going?"

suddenly a bucket of water pours on her and distracts her. Gray runs and thinks _'Thankyou, Juvia.'_

The others live near eachother, Natsu lives nextdoor to lucy. (Lets say all the pairings are neighbours.)

The 4 groups part their ways. Lisanna walks home alone

"Hey Natsu, I feel sorry for Lisanna.. Should we walk her home tomorrow?" Lucy says worriedly, she cares about every single person in her group.

"Yeah, I suppose we could. Well, have fun at the sleepover Lucy. See ya tomorrow!" He says as we get to our houses.

 **Natsu's POV**

I look at a picture of our group, and scan everyone. This picture was when we first joined together. I still remember it. My arm draped around Lucy and Gray while they try and escape, Juvia staring at Gray, Erza sensibly standing up, Levy holding two fingers near her eye, Gajeel looking grumpy, Lisanna is next to erza, with her hands behind her back. The person who took the picture was Jellal.

 **At the Sleep over**


End file.
